The Prince to her Mermaid
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: He will never be hers, she knows this, but that won't stop her from loving him any less.


**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Her heart dropped. It fell from right out of her chest and into her stomach. It was a loud 'thump' and she could've sworn they heard it. They didn't though; instead they kept French kissing right in front of her. She dropped her helmet and ran out of the scene. She couldn't help it; her mind wasn't controlling her feet. So she ran and let her feet control her body.

That was it. She lost. She lost everything that she could've had with that boy, but no, it did not happen. Instead he went with another. She felt like the girl in a book that Jinora told her. The book was strange, though Jinora liked it. It was called the Little Mermaid. Who knows why she listened to Jinora about the book, but she did. She was intrigued by it.

In the book, there was a girl who fell in love with a prince, but the prince married another. Sure the book had tons of more detail than that, but that was all she could remember. Jinora never said what happened at the end; she just stopped when the prince married the other girl.

So, the young woman sat there, her face in her hands as she replayed the scene. There was more to it, and their reason for kissing, oh yes there was. _He proposed_. He asked her to marry him. She felt as though bricks where toppling on her, weighing her down.

Oh how she hated this feeling. She wasn't supposed to feel unhappy; she was supposed to be happy for him, happy that he was starting a new life with someone. Though, the woman could not be happy. She could feel happy for him, but physically and mentally, she could not be happy. She loved him, she wanted him; she wanted to feel his arms around her. It was not to be though. The deal was done. She didn't want to disturb his happiness, just so she could be happy. Friends don't do that. They don't hurt their friends' happiness.

She was bitter, though she will act sweet for him. She will put on a smokescreen. It was for him, and only for him. It was not for her wellbeing, nor his fiancée's wellbeing. Oh no, it was only for him. For he was her true love, the prince to her mermaid, and although she loved him, he will never love her like she liked him. She was only a pal, a good friend; she could never measure up to his fiancée.

His happiness was her happiness, even if his happiness wasn't with her. She knew she would never win, she knew. But she didn't think it would hurt this much to lose.

The invitations came out two days later, and the ceremony was scheduled for the following week. This was happening too fast. Why not in the next year? She thought that he would want to wait, but then again, she thought that he loved her.

Time went out the window for her. It was soon the day of the wedding. She was going of course; it was her best friend's wedding. She will just stay in the crowd and be quiet. She will not speak out of turn, and she will certainly not ruin her friend's happiness.

Besides, she will be leaving soon. She will be leaving for home. She has finished her training, and plus, her homeland needs help. She will miss him, but he won't miss her. Instead, he will be busy as a husband, a father, an uncle, and much more. She didn't have time with what he wanted anyway. It was time to let go of him, and she would gladly let go, but it was too hard.

He was smiling as his future wife came down the aisle. He was beaming. She smiled, pretending she was enjoying every minute of it. In reality, she wanted to say something. Oh, but that would be breaking the promise she made to herself and her friend's happiness. So she stayed silent and waited until the ceremony was over.

She wouldn't be staying for the after party; nope she had to go home. She made sure she went home today, not wanting to see him.

As the service finished, the girl stepped out, not wanting to hear anymore. It was too painful. She loved him, yet he did not love her back. The girl walked over to her master and nodded as she climbed aboard the sky bison. He nodded back and said 'yip, yip'.

She will not be returning to this place. It held too many painful memories of what could've been. Was this how the Little Mermaid felt when the prince married the other girl? Surely it was. The girl closed her eyes, escaping into darkness. His happiness was her happiness too. As long as he was happy, she will be happy. It was just for him and only for him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Done, just in case you are wondering, the story was based on how Korra felt about Mako. There was MaSami, and I don't ship it, but the idea just sprung up to me today. I hoped you liked it and I am sorry there was no dialogue; I wanted to try something different.**

**Please tell me how you liked it, so that means review! **


End file.
